Visita
by Shiroi Kimiko
Summary: En su cumpleaños número veinte, Kyoko recibe un regalo inesperado. Al enterarse Ren, deberá decidirse si acompañarla y enfrentar el pasado que dejó atrás, o continuar huyendo. ¿Kyoko podrá ayudarle?


Hola! Me decidí finalmente a escribir un fic de Skip Beat porque ando muy loca por Ren y Kyoko. Y como Nakamura no alimenta nuestras fantasías...

¿Seré muy exigente? Yo sólo quiero que se den cuenta de los sentimientos del otro y todo finalice en una alocada noche de sexo, ¿es mucho pedir?

Bueno, ¡a la historia! Antes que nada agradezco a mi toda poderosa Kony-sama por animarme —no obligarme, ni amenazarme— a terminar esta historia.

¡Con cariño para todos los fans de esta pareja que esperamos un avance pronto en el manga!

 **Disclaimer:** Claramente los personajes no me pertenecen. Sino... Bueno, no me pertenecen.

* * *

 **Visita**

Kyoko tenía una enorme sonrisa en la cara. Admiraba sus regalos cuidadosamente dispuestos en la mesa de centro, todos hermosamente envueltos.

La fiesta de anoche había sido enormemente extravagante. Comenzando por la fiesta de cumpleaños de María —sí, porque después de reconciliarse con su padre, los siguientes tres años fueron todas fiestas de cumpleaños—, y luego siguiendo pasadas las doce con la celebración de Kyoko.

Y este año había recibido muchos más regalos. Por lo que se abstuvo de verlos durante la fiesta, y los guardó para abrirlos todos en la comodidad de su hogar.

Excepto uno.

Observó su mano izquierda donde un precioso anillo de piedra esmeralda adornaba su dedo anular.

La pasada noche, Tsuruga Ren la apartó del gentío y la llevó a un balcón donde se podían apreciar las estrellas. Y ahí, le pidió formalizar su relación que ya llevaba un año y cuatro meses.

Sobraba decir qué le había respondido.

—Tsuruga Kyoko —murmuró embelesada viendo la sortija—. ¿O Hizuri Kyoko?

Sí, porque poco antes de comenzar su noviazgo, el famoso actor le confesó su verdadera identidad. Con todos los detalles que ello acarreaba; Corn incluido. Y claro que fue un duro golpe para ella, tuvo que alejarse un tiempo de él para poder aclarar sus sentimientos. Se había sentido herida y traicionada en un principio, pero no era comparable al engaño de Shotaro.

Definitivamente no. Porque después de aclarar sus sentimientos, entendió que aquel hombre la amaba. Fuera Corn, Ren o Kuon. Aunque Corn fuera el primero en declararse…

Y ella también lo amaba con todo su ser.

Por eso también tuvo que confesarle la identidad de cierto pollo. Y extrañamente él se lo tomó con bastante humor.

Así comenzaron una relación sin mentiras. Ella finalmente obtuvo un papel protagónico poco después de cumplir los dieciocho y a medida que su fama crecía, pudo costearse un lugar para ella sola. Que si bien no era tan lujoso como el departamento de Ren, sí era lo suficientemente cómodo y privado para evitar la invasión de la prensa.

—Bueno —juntó sus palmas con emoción, saliendo de sus pensamientos—, ¿cuál debería abrir primero?

Después de meditar un rato, decidió que abriría primero el regalo de Moko-san. Pero ya dispuesta a tomar el presente, fue interrumpida.

—¿Uh? —articuló extrañada por el ruido que se oyó por la sala.

Volteó a ver alrededor, hasta que finalmente dio con el objeto de su interrupción: su computador portátil. El sonido se debía a una video-llamada que esperaba ser atendida.

Parpadeó un par de veces al ver quién la llamaba, pero luego sonrió. La llamaba todos los 25 de diciembre desde que se habían conocido.

Contestó la video-llamada e inmediatamente un grito se dejó oír.

—¡HIJA! —exclamó Hizuri Kuu a través del aparato— ¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS NÚMERO 20!

Su rostro de felicidad cambió instantáneamente a uno de lleno de lágrimas.

—¿P-papá? —se preocupó ella, haciendo el gesto con su mano de alcanzarlo a través de la pantalla para consolarlo.

—Ya… —hipó el actor— Ya eres mayor de edad…

Sonrió enternecida. Sólo veía al hombre unas cuantas veces al año, y todas eran por el mismo medio. Debido al trabajo de ambos, era difícil coincidir sus horarios. Además del hecho que se encontraban en diferentes países.

—Amor, dijimos que no ibas a llorar —sollozó una voz femenina.

Kyoko amplió su sonrisa al ver que su proclamado padre ajustaba el enfoque de la cámara y en la imagen ahora se podía apreciar una bella mujer de cabellera rubia y ojos verdes, empapados en lágrimas.

—Julie-san —saludó la actriz.

—Hola, cariño —le lanzó un beso a la pantalla—. Feliz cumpleaños, espero lo hayas pasado fantástico.

Si bien ahora Kyoko podía llamar "papá" a Kuu, el caso de Juliena era otra historia. Debido a que la joven ya tenía la imagen de una madre, se le hacía enormemente difícil nombrar a la americana de dicha forma. Porque Hizuri Juliena era todo lo contrario a su madre biológica.

—¡Hija! ¿Ya abriste tus regalos? —cuestionó el hombre, ya recuperado de la emoción.

—Oh —expresó la joven—, estaba en eso. Aún no los he abierto.

—¡Cariño, abre el nuestro primero! —pidió radiante la modelo.

Por un momento, la sorpresa surcó su rostro. Nunca el matrimonio Hizuri había estado tan pendiente de sus regalos. Siempre le preguntaban qué tal había pasado su celebración y charlaban un rato de sus próximos proyectos.

—Bueno… —cedió ella, buscando entre sus presentes un pequeño paquete envuelto cuidadosamente— ¡Aquí voy!

No tardó mucho en desenvolverlo y parpadeó extrañada al encontrarse un cartón rectangular. Un pasaje, asumió.

 _Los Ángeles_ , leyó en su mente.

Uno, dos, tres…

—¿QUÉEEE?

La enorme sonrisa de la pareja no se hizo esperar.

—¡Ven a visitarnos, cariño! —invitó la mujer— Nosotros estaremos felices de recibirte en nuestra casa.

—P-p-pero… —trastabilló Kyoko—Yo… Trabajo… Agencia…

Kuu sonrió. Esa sonrisa… ¿Por qué demostraba tanta seguridad?

—No te preocupes, hija —tranquilizó el actor—. Hablé con el jefe y él estuvo de acuerdo en dejarte esos diez días libres.

 _¿QUÉ?_ Su cabeza iba a explotar. ¿El presidente? ¿Acaso todo ya estaba planeado?

—El pasaje… —balbuceó, intentando encontrar alguna excusa convincente— Debió costarles una fortuna y yo no puedo…

Se detuvo al ver los rostros del matrimonio. Ojos brillantes, cejas arqueadas hacia arriba y labios curvados hasta el piso.

Ay, no.

—¿N-no quieres v-vernos? —hipó Juliena, sacando un pañuelo de quién-sabe-dónde para enjuagarse las lágrimas de cocodrilo.

—Nosotros… teníamos mucha ilusión de verte y poder abrazarte —el actor llevó una mano hasta su corazón—. Por eso nos preocupamos de no interrumpirte en tu trabajo. Incluso nosotros nos tomamos unas vacaciones esos días…

 _Piedad_ , rogó Kyoko al enfrentarse a tales miradas tristes que competían con la de "cachorro abandonado" de su prometido _._

 _Ah, pues de ahí lo sacó_ , pensó y tragó duro.

—¿Acaso nos quitarás la dicha de ver a nuestra hija? —la mujer americana se llevó las manos para cubrir su rostro, escondiendo su llanto.

 _Santa mierda._

* * *

Ren logró desocuparse a mediodía para reunirse con su prometida como habían acordado. Estacionó su auto y se dispuso a subir al piso donde vivía la mujer que amaba, cargando algunas bolsas donde se encontraban los ingredientes para la cena que él prepararía.

Sí, porque estos últimos años había mejorado sus habilidades culinarias con ayuda de la joven. Y no iba a permitir que ella cocinara en su cumpleaños.

Así que cuando llegó al piso y buscó la copia de la llave que siempre llevaba consigo, entró sin ninguna preocupación.

—Ya llegué —anunció, dejando las bolsas en la cocina y dirigiéndose a la sala.

Nada lo hubiera preparado para encontrar el escenario frente a él.

—¡Kyoko! —exclamó asustado.

La muchacha se encontraba tendida en el piso, frente a su computador abierto y con la pantalla negra. En sus manos sostenía un cartón rectangular.

Su rostro era de absoluta desesperanza.

—Kuon… —articuló en cuanto lo vio.

Y Ren supo que algo andaba mal.

Llevó a la actriz hasta su habitación, la acostó en la cama y le revisó la temperatura para asegurarse que no estaba enferma. Cuando consideró que la causa de su malestar era seguramente debido a algo emocional, volvió a la sala a investigar.

Allí, sobre la mesa de la sala estaban todos los regalos de Kyoko, sin abrir. Y allí donde había dejado su computador abierto, encontró un cartón rectangular. No dudó y lo tomó en sus manos.

—¿Los Ángeles? —leyó el boleto de avión. Y su mente hizo un _clic_ instantáneo.

Sus padres.

—Kuon.

Volteó al escuchar la voz de su prometida. Estaba de pie con una expresión preocupada.

—La otra semana viajaré a Estados Unidos…

La sorpresa en el rostro del actor no se hizo esperar.

—No puedes —contradijo de inmediato—. Tienes programada la grabación de-

—Hablaron con el presidente —interrumpió ella con tono de angustia—, se aseguraron que tuviera esos diez días libres y ellos también pidieron vacaciones…

 _Mierda._ Odiaba los planes de su padre y el presidente.

—Kuon, yo… —articuló Kyoko— No puedo faltar. Ellos han sido muy buenos conmigo, y aunque no me consultaran primero, se aseguraron de no causar inconvenientes con mi trabajo y…

—Lo sé —suspiró él, para luego dedicarle una sonrisa—. Lo sé.

Kyoko lo observó abrir sus brazos, invitándola a acercarse. Ella no dudó y cerró la distancia que los separaba, enterrándose en su pecho mientras era rodeada por los fuertes brazos de su amado.

En otra situación, pudo haberse tomado la sorpresa como unas merecidas vacaciones. Y quizás Ren la habría dejado ir sola a casa de sus padres.

Pero el escenario actual era que el matrimonio Hizuri no tenía idea que su hijo biológico y su proclamada hija eran pareja hace más de un año, mucho menos que se habían comprometido. También desconocían que la ex-miembro número uno de Love Me estaba enterada de la identidad de Hizuri Kuon.

Y bueno, es que a Kyoko le resultaba muy difícil confesarle a la pareja que era novia —ahora prometida— de Tsuruga Ren. No sabía cómo reaccionarían. ¿Pensarían acaso que les estaba arrebatando a su hijo?

 _Tonterías_ , le decía siempre el actor. _Ellos te aman._

Al final, debido a las pocas veces al año que hablaba con ellos, nunca se los confesó. Y Tsuruga Ren se supone que no está relacionado con Kuu y Juliena, así que por su parte tampoco se enteraron.

—¿Debí decirles antes, cierto? —musitó ella, con culpabilidad.

—No te culpes —tranquilizó él, acariciando su cabeza—. Son mis padres también.

Kyoko sonrió ante el comentario.

—No quiero mentirles.

—No lo hagas —apoyó él—. Creo que ya tuvimos suficiente de ocultarlo. Yashiro-san casi nos mata por escondérselo por cinco meses —rió ante el recuerdo—. Ya eres bastante reconocida en el mundo del espectáculo. Tu fama no la asocian conmigo. Sabes bien que cada vez que alguien comenta un papel tuyo, se refiere a ti como "Kyouko" y no como "la novia de".

—Prometida —corrigió ella, alejándose de la calidez de su pecho y alzando la vista para encontrarse con los ojos castaños.

—Sí.

Sonrió feliz por la acotación de ella, perdiéndose en sus ojos. Acunó su rostro con una de sus grandes manos y el brillo en su mirada cambió cuando observó cómo ella cerraba los ojos y sonreía.

—Kyoko —susurró con voz enronquecida.

Su mano acarició su rostro y su pulgar delineó los labios femeninos, los cuales se entreabrieron ante su tacto.

Acortó la distancia y finalmente juntó sus labios con los de su prometida. Comenzando con una leve caricia, reconociendo el terreno. Acomodó sus manos, una en su espalda baja y la otra en su nuca, acercándola más a él.

Ella enredó sus brazos en el cuello del actor en cuanto sintió que profundizaba el beso. Y en ese preciso instante, Ren ya no supo qué estaban discutiendo anteriormente. Se perdió en todas aquellas sensaciones provocadas por tener a su amada entre sus brazos.

* * *

Su estúpida resolución de no volver hasta que hubiera superado a su padre lo sacaba de quicio. Sí, estúpida. Porque gracias a eso, Kyoko había decidido ir sin él a Estados Unidos. Faltaban ocho días para el vuelo.

 _No puedes exponerte a ir siendo Tsuruga Ren, si te llegaran a involucrar con la familia Hizuri, todo tu esfuerzo habría sido en vano._

¿Por qué su prometida tenía que ser tan sensata? Y claro, tan considerada con sus determinaciones. Porque ella respetaba enormemente el que él quisiera hacerse su propio camino en el mundo del espectáculo. Sin ser "el hijo de".

Y bueno, luego de que Yashiro le advirtiera sobre su terrible malhumor, decidió que llamaría al presidente para cambiar su agenda y tener diez días de vacaciones.

Porque no la dejaría sola con sus padres. Ella iría acompañada. Porque quién sabía si al llegar a Estados Unidos sus padres la dejarían volver…

Se preparó mentalmente para la llamada con el presidente. Pero la realidad fue que él ya iba un paso por delante. O varios más.

— _Tu agenda ya está despejada por esos diez días y puedes pasar a retirar tu pasaje cuando gustes._

Esas fueron las palabras del presidente nada más contestar su llamada. Ren abrió la boca incrédulo.

— _¿No llamabas por eso?_ —cuestionó intrigado al no obtener respuesta.

—Sí —atinó a responder el actor, sonriendo—. Muchas gracias. Pasaré hoy por la tarde.

— _Hasta entonces_ —se despidió—. _Saluda a Mogami-san de mi parte._

—Presidente —llamó antes de que cortara la conversación—, ¿puede decirle a la señorita Woods que necesito de su ayuda?

Ren sólo oyó silencio tras la línea telefónica. Si hubiera estado frente al presidente, habría notado la sonrisa que se formó en su rostro.

— _Le daré tu recado._

Listo. Estaba hecho.

Que se preparara Mogami Kyoko, porque no iría sola donde los Hizuri.

* * *

Cuando su prometido le dijo que la acompañaría en su viaje hasta Los Ángeles, pensó que estaba bromeando. Porque Tsuruga Ren no podía presentar en el hogar de los Hizuri.

Pero cuando le dijo que mañana temprano tenía una cita con la señorita Jelly Woods, supo lo que tramaba.

Iba a presentarse como Kuon frente a sus padres.

—¿Estás seguro? —cuestionó ella preocupada.

Hace ocho años que no pisaba su país natal. Se enfrentaría a sus padres como el hijo que ellos recordaban, sin la fachada de Tsuruga Ren. Los llamaría "mamá" y "papá".

—Sí —tranquilizó él—. Aún tengo cosas que aprender, pero siento que si revelara mi identidad ahora, ya no sería una sombra de Hizuri Kuu.

—Bueno, es cierto —concordó la joven—. Muchos admitieron que tu Katsuki fue mejor que el de papá. No me extrañaría que comenzaran a nombrarte como el mejor actor de Japón.

La sonrisa que le dirigió su prometido encandilaría a cualquiera. Y seguramente haría a cualquier mujer desmayarse. A Kyoko, le provocó un rubor que le llegó hasta las orejas.

—¿K-Kuon?

El actor le hizo un gesto para que se acercara. Ella obedientemente le hizo caso y avanzó hasta quedar frente a él, que se hallaba sentado en el sofá. Con cuidado, Ren cogió las manos de su prometida entre las suyas. Las acercó hasta sus labios, cerró los ojos y depositó un suave beso sobre ellas.

—Gracias —susurró abriendo los ojos y permitiendo recrearse con el rostro sonrojado de su amada—. Tú me permitiste mejorar como actor. Sin ti, quién sabe cuánto hubiera tardado en poder volver a mi país natal y enfrentar a mis padres.

La emoción reemplazó la vergüenza. Kyoko no pudo evitar la sonrisa que le dirigió a su amado, sus ojos brillaban y su corazón estaba por desbordarse debido a la calidez de los sentimientos que la embargaban.

—Gracias a ti —fue todo lo que pudo decir.

Deslizó sus manos de la prisión de su prometido y las dirigió hasta su nuca, atrayéndolo hacia ella en un abrazo. Ren apoyó su cabeza sobre el pecho de la joven, justo a la altura del corazón para poder oír sus latidos. Abrió más sus piernas para acercarla a su cuerpo y estrecharla entre sus brazos.

Mañana sería el gran día.

Ambos estaban ansiosos, pero teniéndose el uno al otro estaban seguros que podrían afrontar lo que se avecinara.

* * *

Kyoko no había podido evitar gritar de la emoción cuando vio a su prometido aquella mañana. Rubio y de ojos verdes. _Su Corn._

Se lanzó a sus brazos llena de dicha ante la mirada incrédula del presidente y Jelly Woods. Kuon la había recibido con una risa sincera. Una que Takarada Lory no había oído jamás.

Pero Kuon no había sido el único que había vuelto a su antigua apariencia. Jelly se había encargado de ataviar a la actriz con una peluca larga y oscura, como solía ser el cabello de la joven antes de teñírselo. Todo para evitar ser reconocida en el aeropuerto.

Porque si bien ninguno de los actores había reconocido su relación públicamente, los rumores que corrían alrededor de ellos, eran demasiados. Tantos que sus fans ya los consideraban pareja y algunos habían expuesto su deseo que hicieran pública su relación.

Definitivamente no sería bueno para la imagen de ninguno que Kyoko fuera vista con un atractivo rubio de ojos verdes, que _obviamente_ no era Tsuruga Ren.

Y así, comenzaron su viaje. Que fue eterno, por palabras de la joven.

Para cuando arribaron al aeropuerto de Los Ángeles, Kuon no soltó la mano de su prometida. Ella estaba tan emocionada, que al llegar casi la pierde de vista cuando estaban esperando el equipaje. _Mejor prevenir_ , pensó.

Su transporte, cortesía del presidente, los esperaba justo a la salida. El chofer los ayudó a cargar su equipaje y ellos se instalaron en el asiento trasero.

Otro viaje eterno comenzó para Kyoko.

—Kuon —llamó ella, removiéndose en su asiento—, creo que no debemos decirles de nuestro compromiso en seguida. Pueden ser muchas emociones. ¿Se enojarán mucho?

El actor sonrió ante su preocupación.

—Déjame hablar a mí con ellos primero —propuso él.

Kyoko asintió, intentando calmarse.

—Y claro que se enojarán —agregó, soltando un suspiro—. Se enojarán conmigo por robarles a su hija.

Su prometida ladeó la cabeza, confundida.

—¿Te refieres a mí? —se señaló.

Asintió en respuesta, cruzándose de brazos.

—Sí, te adoran.

Se sonrojó ligeramente. Ciertamente el matrimonio Hizuri era muy abierto en sus demostraciones de afecto. Muchas veces sintió durante sus video-llamadas que ellos estaba frustrados por no tenerla frente a ellos y poder abrazarla.

—Pero Kuon, ¿no sería al revés? —repuso ella— Soy yo la que se casará con su hijo.

Sonrió de medio lado, inclinándose levemente sobre su prometida.

—Te amarán. Les has devuelto a su hijo.

La joven dejó finalmente de discutir al sentir que el actor depositaba un beso en la comisura de sus labios.

El resto del camino transcurrió en silencio, hasta que finalmente se hallaron frente a una enorme casa. Le agradecieron al chofer por traerlos, bajaron su equipaje y se dirigieron a tocar el citófono.

Se miraron una última vez, asintieron sonrientes y esperaron hasta que escucharon una voz por el aparato.

— _¿Hija?_

Kyoko sonrió ansiosa.

—¡Papá!

Un grito se escuchó al otro lado del citófono. El portón sonó y Kuu se despidió con un "¡Voy en seguida!".

La pareja abrió el portón y se dirigieron a esperar frente a la puerta de la casa. No esperaron mucho porque unos pasos apresurados se dejaron oír hasta que la puerta se abrió de par en par dejando ver a un agitado hombre.

—¡HIJA! Bienve-

El rostro de incredulidad de Hizuri Kuu era esperable. Reconoció de inmediato a su hija por sus inconfundibles ojos miel. Y también distinguió al hombre junto a ella. Lo que su cabeza no podía procesar, era qué hacía él en Estados Unidos.

—¿K-Kuon? —se atrevió a pronunciar, absorto.

—Hola, papá —sonrió en respuesta.

Y comenzó el llanto.

—¡P-papá! —exclamó asustada Kyoko.

Kuu abrió sus brazos y estrujó a ambos jóvenes frente suyo. Balbuceos de su parte se dejaron oír. "Debo estar soñando" "Julie no va a poder creerlo".

—Papá —pronunció el actor rubio—, me gustaría hablar con ustedes. ¿Se encuentra mamá en casa?

Antes de que el hombre hiciera un mar de lágrimas en la entrada del hogar Hizuri, los jóvenes actores se las arreglaron para entrar a la casa.

En cuanto Kuu recuperó el habla, les señaló que su esposa se hallaba en la sala esperando por Kyoko. Así que antes de dirigirse con Julie, subieron hasta las habitaciones para dejar las maletas. Ya dispuestos, Kuu abrió la puerta de la sala y ambos jóvenes entraron, siendo de inmediato bañados en confeti.

La sala estaba hermosamente decorada como si de una fiesta se tratara.

—¡Bienvenida, cariño! —exclamó una sonriente mujer, cuyo rostro se transformó al ver al hombre rubio frente a ella.

—Lamento haber tardado tanto, mamá —dijo Kuon con expresión melancólica.

Fueron muchas emociones para Julie. Entre un río de lágrimas, se abalanzó sobre su hijo, quien posó una de sus manos sobre la cabellera de su madre en un intento de calmar su llanto.

Kyoko observaba la escena enternecida. Sintió de pronto una mano sobre su hombro, y al voltear se encontró una sonrisa agradecida proveniente de Kuu.

—Parece que la sorpresa nos la dieron ustedes.

Ella rió levemente, dirigiendo nuevamente su vista al encuentro de madre e hijo. Se extrañó al ver que ambos rubios la veían con una sonrisa en el rostro. No alcanzó a proferir palabra cuando sintió que era rodeada por la mujer, en un estrecho abrazo.

La actriz no supo reaccionar. Jamás había sentido el cariño desbordante de una madre. Así que se mantuvo con los brazos colgando a cada lado de su cuerpo mientras Julie sollozaba.

—Estoy tan feliz de tenerte conmigo al fin —confesó ella, sin soltarla aún.

 _¿Esto es el amor de una madre?_ Pensó Kyoko, sintiendo que sus ojos se aguaban.

Cuando la modelo tomó por los hombros a la joven para ver su rostro, se extrañó de ver las lágrimas que comenzaba a derramar.

—¿Estás bien, cariño? —cuestionó, comenzando a preocuparse.

Ambos hombres comprendieron lo que pasaba con la actriz, debido a que estaban enterados de su relación con su madre biológica. Kuu tocó el hombro de su esposa para llamar su atención.

—Le contagiaste la emoción, cielo—explicó, separando a ambas féminas para darle espacio a la muchacha.

Kuon se acercó a su prometida. Caminó un par de pasos hasta encontrarse frente a ella.

—Kyoko —llamó, notando el brillo de tristeza en los ojos color miel.

—Lo siento, yo… —hipó ella, frotándose los ojos para borrar el rastro de lágrimas.

Las manos de su amado la detuvieron. Con dulzura, bajó las manos de la actriz y las reemplazó por las suyas, que acunaron su rostro y con los pulgares comenzó a despejar las lágrimas de sus ojos.

El matrimonio Hizuri contuvo el aliento en cuanto vieron cómo su hijo se inclinaba y posaba un beso en la frente de la joven. Ella, intentó sonreír. Pero Kuon la atrajo hacia él permitiendo que hundiera su cabeza en su pecho, ocultando su rostro mientras intentaba calmarse.

La expresión de Kuu mutó. Frunció el ceño y un tic atacó su ojo derecho. Empuñando sus manos, estaba dispuesto a avanzar los escasos metros que lo separaban de la pareja, pero fue interrumpido por su esposa.

Julie llevó su dedo índice hasta sus labios, pidiéndole a su marido que guardara silencio.

Él hizo una mueca de espanto.

 _No te atrevas_ , expresó la modelo con una mirada fulminante.

 _Está abrazando a mi pequeña_ , replicó el actor claramente indignado.

 _No. Hagas. Nada._ Repitió su mensaje la mujer, estrechando la mirada.

—¿Tienen algo que contarnos ustedes dos?

La reprimenda que recibiría Kuu por parte de su esposa seguramente sería una de las peores de su vida.

Kyoko se separó de su prometido como si su contacto quemara. Kuon sólo suspiró derrotado.

—¡L-l-losientomucho! —balbuceó la actriz, espantada de sus acciones.

—Tranquila, cariño —sonrió encantadoramente Juliena.

Pero ella ya iba en su quinta reverencia.

La modelo estaba encantada de presenciar el acercamiento entre ambos actores. Desde que su esposo le había contado sobre Kyoko, ella había soñado con conocerla y con cada video-llamada ella reafirmaba su decisión de integrarla a su familia. Y por lo que acaba de presenciar, al parecer aquella muchacha sería oficialmente parte de su familia. El instinto de una madre no se equivocaba.

Kuu, por otro lado…

—¿Qué se supone que hacías con mi pequeña, Kuon?

Dicen que los padres son muy sobreprotectores con sus hijas.

—¡Papá! —se asustó la joven, intentando interceder por su pareja— Y-yo… Él… N-nosotros…

Falló estrepitosamente.

Kuon sonrió. Se acercó nuevamente a la actriz y con parsimonia tomó su mano izquierda. Frente a la atenta mirada del matrimonio Hizuri se llevó la mano de su amada hasta sus labios, besándola pero dejando a la vista la sortija que adornaba su dedo anular.

Un grito de emoción escapó de Juliena. Un rubor intenso coloreó el rostro de Kyoko. La furia estaba dominando a Kuu. Y el joven rubio remató la escena rodeando con su brazo la cintura de la actriz.

—Es mi prometida.

Y el hombre explotó.

—¡KUON!

* * *

 **Gracias por leer!**


End file.
